Limbo
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: After the events in the Wish Realm leaves Emma dead Regina faces a race against time in Limbo to retrieve her Saviour before Emma is judged and placed wherever that judgement takes her. Will Regina find Emma in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Been a while since the midseason finale of Once Upon a Time. This is what I would like to happen but most likely won't. This will be a Swan Queen story. Not Hook or Robin friendly, as they are both disposed of quickly. If you leave a review please be kind. I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Emma pleas with Regina "He's not real Regina. I know you miss Robin but this is not him. Please we have to find another way home the portal closed."

Regina spins on Emma "You know I miss him? Do not pretend you know how I feel. You have your filthy pirate. Your happy ending."

Emma offers "I don't have my happy ending. Hook is not my true love. We haven't been together since he returned from the Underworld. He's never been able to take No for an answer and is trying to worm his way back into my life. I gave him those scissors suspecting he would keep them, which he did. It only further proved we don't belong together. We've never listened to each other. There is only one person that gets me, knows who I am and it is definitely not Hook, it never will be. I know you feel empty, alone, like you'll never find anyone who understands you and loves you like he did, hurt, betrayed, broken hearted..."

Robin interrupts "This is touching ladies but I must, once again, request your jewels. Now."

Regina turns back to the archer taking a step forward, Robin pulls back the string on his bow "Don't come any closer witch. This is the last time I will demand, hand over your jewels or receive an arrow to the heart."

Emma reaches for Regina's hand "Gina stop. This isn't your Robin."

Before Regina can yank her hand away Robin releases his arrow. Emma grabs Regina's hand jerking her backwards and stepping in front of Regina. The arrow strikes her in the chest sending her falling into Regina.

Regina catches Emma lowering her to the ground looking at Robin with horror "What have you done?"

Robin puts another arrow in his bow "What I said I would. Now hand over your jewels."

Before Regina can say anything she hears an anguished yell "NO."

Regina looks toward the sound her eyes landing on Henry. The young knight runs toward Robin with a sword drawn.

Robin shoots an arrow at the boy, which is slashed down by the sword, "This is not your fight boy. I suggest you leave."

Henry slashes at Robin "You killed my mother making this my fight."

Robin pulls a sword from his hip engaging in a fight with Henry.

* * *

Regina cradles Emma in her arms "Why did you do that?"

Emma chokes "I couldn't let him hurt you again. Regina earlier when I said I woke up when you couldn't hurt Henry, it wasn't true. It was the thought of losing you that broke me free. I couldn't go through the portal without you because it wouldn't be home without you. The first time I saw you my breath was taken away. Why do you think I could only give three or four word sentences? I was to scared to say something stupid. I guess I'll never catch my breath or say something smart. Don't kill the Evil Queen, she's you. Her strength, confidence, wit, anger, stubbornness, sharp tongue and beauty, is all you, she just built on it. You said knowing the difference between right and wrong was your curse, but it's not, it's life. Your choices make you who you are. In the Enchanted Forest you didn't have positive influences, well you did but the negative influences were a lot louder. You were shown the only way to get what you want was through cruelty. In Storybrooke you were shown another way and because you knew what happened when you made certain choices, you did the opposite. This changed you. It made you the person you might have become had you made different choices in the Enchanted Forest. Both versions are beautifully damaged but worth getting to know. Thank you for honouring me with that opportunity/"

Emma caresses Regina's cheek before her arm drops to her side, her eyes close and her body goes limp.

* * *

The sound of Henry and Robin fighting fills Regina's ears. Turning to the fight Regina sees Henry get a couple blows in before Robin cuts him down knocking him to the ground.

Robin stands over Henry's body the life fading from the young knight "The battle field is not the place for a boy. I must say you put up a good fight though."

Robin turns to Regina putting an arrow in his bow "Your jewels m'lady."

Regina stands stalking over to Robin enraged. She watched this man kill her son and friend while she stood by blinded by her emotions, catching the arrow shot at her and snapping it in two.

Before Robin can reload Regina rips out his heart "You have no idea who you're dealing with, thief. I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do."

At the last syllable Regina crushes his heart watching the body fall to the ground a sinister smile spreading across her lips.

Regina turns back to Emma kneeling beside her, the faint sound of the younger woman's heart beat music to the queen's ears, "Don't leave me."

Regina leans down kissing Emma softly a rainbow of light bursting out around them. The two of them disappearing from the riverbank.

* * *

In Storybrooke the cobra that the Evil Queen was turned into disappears in a haze of magic leaving an empty cage, David runs to the empty cage "Where did she go?"

Regina looks up recognizing they were back in Storybrooke, _How did we get back?_ Regina surrounds them in a cloud of purple smoke.

When the smoke dissipates Regina looks up at the white walls of the hospital "Help me."

A nurse rushes up "What happened?"

Regina spits "Oh nothing she's just sleeping. I thought I would bring her here all dramatically to see what you would do. Can you not see the arrow in her chest?"

The nurse stands there befuddled by Regina's reaction, this only exasperates Regina more "Oh please just stand there and do nothing. Where are all the competent people?"

Dr Whale rushes up with a stretcher and two more nurses "Is there a heart beat?"

Regina looks to him "It's faint but I can hear it."

Dr Whale brings the stretcher down to Emma moving to slide an immobility board under her. A cloud of purple smoke surrounds Emma with her reappearing on the stretcher.

Dr Whale looks at the stretcher "That works to. Have her parents been notified?"

Regina shakes her head, Dr Whale proclaims "You might want to let them know."

Regina watches them wheel Emma away "Please save her."

Dr Whale turns to Regina shocked by the anguish in her voice "I will do my best."

Regina growls "Do better then your best."

Dr Whale nods, that was the woman he had come to know.

* * *

Regina pulls out her phone staring down at David's number, how was she going to explain she had gotten his daughter nearly killed? Taking a breath she hits the call button holding her breath well it rings.

David picks up the phone "You're back. How did it go?"

Regina releases a puff of air "Emma was hurt. We ran into Robin, well that worlds version of him, and Emma got hit with one of his arrows."

David shouts "What? Is she okay? Where are you?"

Regina looks around the waiting room "The hospital. Dr Whale is working on Emma now. I am so sorry."

David soothes "It's okay. You had no way of knowing this would happen. I will be right there."

Regina takes a shuddering breath "Okay."

Hanging up the phone Regina paces the waiting room hoping Emma's fate wouldn't be the same as Daniel. The only one Regina loved before Emma.

* * *

Regina turns to a desperate "Mom," her eyes landing on her son.

Regina wraps him in a hug.

Hook stomps over "What the hell happened over there?"

Regina goes to open her mouth before Henry turns to him "Leave my mom alone. She did more then you did to save Emma."

Hook bites "Yeah because getting her shot with an arrow from her dead boyfriend is more then me."

Henry retorts "They're both back aren't they. Why don't you go back to sitting around with your hook up your ass? At least that way you'll be out of the way."

Hook takes a step towards Henry "How dare you talk to me that way. I say you need a strong hand to teach you how to speak to adults."

Hook is suddenly yanked backwards "Don't even think about touching my son pirate."

Hook glares at the Evil Queen "How are you back to being human?"

David rushes to the woman at the queen's feet "More importantly, what are you doing with my wife?"

The Evil Queen bends down ripping out her heart then rips out David's holding them for a second before slamming them back in their respective chests.

Mary Margaret gasps awake looking up at David "How are we both awake?"

The Evil Queen explains "I figured you both might want to be awake in case Emma dies."

Mary Margaret sits up "What?"

The Evil Queen shrugs "I gave Emma her wish to never become the saviour, which sent her to a world where she wasn't. Regina realized that we are the same person and wished to go where Emma was so she can bring her back."

Regina takes over "I got there to see a statue claiming you defeated the Evil Queen and Emma humming Someday My Prince Will Come while picking flowers. Definitely not the Emma we know. I woke her up..."

Hook pushes himself off the ground growling "You kissed her."

Regina shakes her head "Not then. It was me not wanting to hurt that worlds version of Henry and willingness to take the sword he threw at me that woke her up."

Henry gasps excitedly "I had a sword?"

Regina looks at him "You were a valiant knight willing to do anything to protect your kingdom."

Henry smiles "Cool. Sorry I threw a sword at you."

Regina caresses his cheek "It's okay. You didn't know who I was, and I had just killed your grandparents."

David and Mary Margaret shriek "What?"

Regina informs "It was to wake Emma up. It wasn't really you two. Anyway I got a magic bean from Rumplestiltskin to get us back here. A portal was opened but Robin appeared. I was so enthralled with seeing him the portal closed before Emma and I could go through it. When we didn't hand over our jewels Robin shot an arrow at me and Emma stepped in the way."

David furrows his brow "How did you get back here?"

Regina takes a breath "That's when I kissed her."

The Evil Queen interjects "That would be why I am no longer a cobra. True Loves kiss breaks any curse and transcends realms."

Hook growls "You are not her True Love. I am."

Regina shakes her head "Why? That test you and Emma completed where she pushed you out of a ring of fire. That scale weighed whether her heart had true love in it, which she did just not for you. Where have you ever heard of a True Love shove? The door didn't open because you were True Loves it opened because of Emma's nobility and heroism while her heart wasn't in her chest. You are a poison in her life. She hasn't been the same since starting a relationship with you."

Hook stands proudly "I know she's better."

Mary Margaret bites "No, she's the walking dead. You are destroying her."

Hook growls "I am not."

The Evil Queen waves her hand "Shut up and drink your rum."

Hook looks in his hand at his flask putting it to his lips and taking a swig.

When he takes the flask away he lurches choking a "What did you do to my drink?"

The Evil Queen smiles "Just added a special cocktail of water from the river of lost souls, venom from the Agrabah viper and shavings from the Olympian Crystal. You can call it over kill but I needed to ensure you never return."

Hook collapses bursting into a blue/green flame his body disappearing into nothingness.

The Evil Queen sighs "Finally. I thought he would never be gone."

Before anyone can say something Dr Whale comes out a sullen expression on his face.

* * *

Mary Margaret sinks into a chair "No."

Before the others can say anything Dr Whale confirms Mary Margaret's suspicions "I am so sorry. Emma didn't make it."

The others follow Mary Margaret's previous move of sinking into a chair.

Henry looks at Regina "I don't understand why didn't your kiss heal her?"

Regina explains "True Love, as my alter ego explained, can transcend realms, break any curse. When you're whole. I am literally split in two right now. Which means our True Loves magic, mine and Emma's, isn't as strong as it would be if I were complete. I would like to say Emma completes me, which she does, but..."

The Evil Queen finishes "Without me Regina is to weak to claim her happy ending, as she is only half of herself. I was going to take it."

Henry concludes "Which is why everything you did to Emma involved sticking her with Regina. You were trying to get Regina to admit her love for Emma."

The Evil Queen shakes her head "I was trying to protect Emma. I've been watching her, I know about her prophecy. I knew Regina would stop at nothing to protect Emma. I had to show them they are stronger together. Make Regina realize how important Emma was to her. Regina's been fighting her feelings for Emma since Emma came into town. I've been screaming at Regina to take a chance with Emma. When I was released I took the opportunity. Gave Emma subtle hints that Hook was no good for her and Regina was always going to have her back. I sent Emma away thinking that with her not here the prophecy couldn't be realized. If Emma wasn't here and the hooded figure was Emma wouldn't die. I never thought that the walking car freshener would be in the other land and Regina would be enamoured by his arrival and let him kill Emma."

Regina bites "It's not like I had the proper mind to compartmentalize and realize it wasn't real. I haven't been myself since the split."

The Evil Queen snarls "Who's fault is that? I didn't ask for this. I was fine right where I was."

Regina opens her mouth to speak only to be shut down by Mary Margaret's "Enough. I just lost my daughter. I will not listen to this arguing. We all know Emma kept us together and calm but now is not the time to lose our cool. Can we at least have a moment of peace to honour Emma?"

Regina looks down scuffing her shoe on the floor "Sorry."

The Evil Queen shakes her head "Seriously. You are a petulant child. Why are you so weak?"

David bites "Leave her alone she just lost the woman she loves."

The Evil Queen turns to the Prince "Have you not been listening to anything I just said? I loved Emma too."

Before anybody else can speak Henry looks around "Where's my mom?"

Mary Margaret and David look around not seeing Regina anywhere.

* * *

Regina stands at Emma's bedside tears flowing down her cheeks "How am I going to do this without you? You held everything together, believed in me when nobody else did. We're all going to fall apart now. Once upon a time I wanted nothing more then for you to leave this town and my, our, son alone. Now I can't imagine this town, my life without you in it. What have you done to me Emma?"

Regina leans down kissing Emma "I love you."

A voice much like her own announces "That's not going to work Dear."

Regina turns to see her other half walking to the other side of the bed gently running her fingers through blond hair. Regina releases a guttural protective growl.

The Evil Queen looks up "Would you relax? I am not going to do anything to her. I love her too. Why do you think I protested so much when you kissed the pinecone? It should have been Emma and you know it. You were just to weak to act on your feelings. To scared she'd reject you when all signs pointed to her feeling the same way, you were to blind to see them."

Regina growls "Is that all you came here for? To rub it in my face that I lost yet another happy ending because of my cowardice."

The Evil Queen shakes her head "No. I came to tell you there may be a way to bring her back."

Regina looks at Emma then back at her doppelganger "What? How?"

The Evil Queen explains "When you ripped my heart out and crushed it, seemingly killing me, I went to this room. It was all white, like the waiting room in the hospital without the vending machines. I wasn't there that long but I did see someone watching their life play out on a screen in front of them. I think it was like a limbo, somewhere you go before judgement is passed. You watch your life then the decision is made whether you go up or down. If you find Emma there you can bring her back."

Regina furrows her brow "How would I get there? Wouldn't I have to be dead? Who's going to take care of Henry?"

The Evil Queen confirms "Yeah, well technically dead. We can use a potion that would temporarily kill you. Hopefully long enough for you to find Emma and bring her back before she's judged. We have to act fast though, I don't know how long it is going to take to judge Emma. You would be brought back when the potion's effects wear off, so you would raise Henry."

Regina looks down at Emma caressing her cheek "I am not letting you go that easily Miss Swan."

The Evil Queen winces "She hates it when we call her that."

Regina admits "I know. I am hoping that will make her stick around long enough to complain about it when we find her."

The Evil Queen shrugs following Regina out knowing she was going to find the Charmings and tell them the plan. This was completely unnecessary in the Queen's mind but arguing would only delay the event.

* * *

The Evil Queen rolls her eyes listening as, like she thought, the Charmings were arguing about the plan. Thinking it to risky and dangerous.

The Evil Queen bites "We don't need your permission. This was simply a courtesy call. An unnecessary one, considering the time we've lost doing it. Emma is not going to be in Limbo forever. We do this now, with or without your permission. I did not spend my life fighting for a happy ending and sacrificing so much to get it so you two can squabble it away for me."

A cloud of purple smoke surrounds the Queen and Regina, when it dissipates the two are gone. A nurse rushes out moments later proclaiming Emma's body is gone too.

* * *

The Evil Queen adds the last ingredient to the spell looking over at Regina fussing over Emma, putting cushions around her body. They are in the vault with a protection spell put around it so nobody could stop them.

The Queen states "It's done."

Regina slides onto the stone bed a few feet away from Emma taking the potion from her evil half.

Looking over at Emma she proclaims "I will find you Emma. I will always find you."

Putting the goblet to her lips Regina feels every last drop of the poison slide down her throat. Regina's vision blurs as the Evil Queen falls to her knees in agony then disappears as Regina takes her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. Sorry it took a bit to update.**

* * *

David holds his phone to his ear listening to the ringing, when he is greeted by Regina's answering machine he states "Regina don't do this. It's to dangerous. We will find another way."

Mary Margaret nervously wrings her hands together "Answering machine again?"

David nods "Yeah," putting on his coat he heads to the exit "I am done talking to the answering machine. Regina has to be in her vault, I am going to stop her."

Mary Margaret follows "I am going with you. Another voice of reason may help get through to her."

Henry assures "It's going to work. True Love can beat anything. I believe, you should too."

David shakes his head "I wish I could Henry but this is just too dangerous to allow. We will find another way."

The three walk out with Henry defiantly stating his point as they move.

* * *

Regina looks around the empty white room with screens scattered about, _It's just as the Evil Queen said._

A voice sounds in Regina's head _Could we drop the E word already? I told you what the room looked like already. Stop taking everything in and find Emma._

Regina growls quietly "Shut up. You've given me bad information before."

The Queen retorts _Not when it involved Emma. I was right about all of that. We wouldn't be in this mess right now if you had listened to me all those years ago, but no you had to let the walking plague sink his hook into her. Who knows what kind of diseases he's given Emma in the time they were together._

The thought of Hook and Emma that intimate causes Regina to shutter violently and gag, _Gross._

Regina once again scans the empty room _Are you sure this is where Emma is? There's nobody here._

The Queen snarls _I can see that. Yes Emma is here. When has finding your happiness ever been easy Regina? You're going to have to work for this. Try calling out to her you idiot._

Regina does as she is told "Emma. Where are you dear?"

The Queen spits _Dear? Really? You call everybody dear. Try calling out for Miss Swan. You'd be likely to see a swirl of golden hair stalking towards you to yell at you. You used Miss Swan talking to the lifeless form of her hoping it would get to Emma here, now that you are here you call for Emma. You use Miss Swan when you're angry or desperate for some kind of response from her and using her name isn't working. Now is the time to get desperate for her attention, don't you think?_

Regina is about to call out for Emma again when someone appears "Excuse me can you help me find my husband? We were driving home in a torrential rain fall and the next thing I know there's this bright light a flash of searing pain and then I am here. I heard his voice just before you got here. Please I need to find him."

Regina looks at her "Where did you come from? How do I get there? Did you see a woman with blonde hair just past her shoulders, about my height, most likely in a red leather jacket? Her name is Emma."

The person frowns looking around "I came from just over there. You're the first person I've come across. Please help me."

The Queen bites _We don't have time for this Regina. We need to find Emma. Walk away._

Regina attempts to step past the person but they grab her arm "Please. You have to help me."

Regina yanks her arm away "I can't I have to find Emma. I'm sorry."

The person grabs her again "Please. If you help me find my husband, I will help you find your friend."

Regina shakes her head repeating "I can't. Good luck finding your husband."

When Regina turns away from the woman she sees the room filled with people, _Where did all these people come from?_ Regina pushes her way through the crowd every time she feels like she is getting close to the edge the crowd seems to get larger and she is in the middle again.

Regina can feel her anger building "Get out of my way I need to find my wife."

Suddenly the person that had requested her help to find their husband reappears "Wife? You didn't say she was your wife before."

Regina pushes past more people "She might as well be. We raise a child together, argue like a married couple, care for each other like a married couple, believe in each other like no one else has and are stronger together then we are apart. She makes me a better person. I can't imagine my life without her."

The Queen informs _You're going to have to if you don't get rid of these people. Use your magic and toss them aside. Time is running out Regina the potion isn't going to last much longer._

Regina starts to sway from all the voices and the crowd around her a strange voice asking "Are you alright?"

The Queen bites _Perfect. Pass out like the weakling you are. That will give us even less time to find Emma._

Regina puts her hands over her ears "SHUT UP."

Before her eyes close she sees a flash of red leather, _Emma._

* * *

Regina pushes herself off the ground her face hardening into a scowl as she follows the red leather jacket, the Queen had now taken over, calling out "Miss Swan."

The noise of the crowd prevents the blond from hearing her name. When Regina gets close enough she reaches out for Emma only for her to disappear. Regina growls looking around not seeing her blond anywhere.

Regina calls out "Miss Swan this is not funny anymore. Where are you? It's not your time. Let's go home."

One of the crowd questions "Who are you to decide if it is her time or not?"

Regina stands toe to toe with the speaker "Your worst nightmare if you don't get out of my way. Mark my word I will destroy you, and anyone else who tries to stop me, if it is the last thing I do."

The person steps back a little causing a wicked smile to spread across Regina's lips "That's what I thought."

From behind her Regina hears "Sister you have no idea what I am capable of."

Regina whispers "Changing me, making me believe I can have love again and giving me my happy ending," raising her voice to her regular tone Regina states simply "I just need to find you first," raising her voice to a shout Regina antagonizes "Miss Swan I know you are here."

Regina is pushed hard from behind "Don't call me that. After everything we've been through I have earned you calling me by my name."

Regina rubs her shoulder, this was not Emma. No matter how much Regina did to Emma she was never violent with her. This place did not want to let Emma go and they were messing with Regina to ensure she didn't succeed.

Regina bites "Start acting like Emma and I won't have to call you Miss Swan. Where are you?"

One of the people in the crowd asks "When has anything in your life been that easy?"

Another one states "You're going to have to work harder then that or you'll never find her."

Emma's voice hits her ears "I don't believe that, I believe in you Regina."

One of the crowd snorts "Like that's going to be enough. You've walked away from less. Go home and forget her."

Regina shakes her head "I am not going anywhere without my Saviour."

Throwing her arms out the crowd of people go flying backwards away from her. As Regina takes deep breaths trying to calm herself down her eyes land on Emma on her knees staring down at a screen tears flowing down her cheeks.

Both the Queen and Regina breathe a sigh of relief "Finally."

Tentatively walking up to Emma Regina is flabbergasted by the younger woman's appearance. This is not the strong, argumentative, bold person she had come to love. This was a small, broken, shell of her Emma.

Regina can feel her heart shatter in her chest "Emma."

The woman doesn't look up, Emma's eyes glued to the screen on the floor. Regina circles around looking at the images on the screen. Watching the screen Regina feels the pieces of her already shattered heart break even more.

* * *

A young Emma, maybe three, stands feet from an opened door clutching a tan teddy bear watching a tall man with brown hair walk away.

Emma begs "Please I'll be good. Don't leave. I'll be good. I promise. I'm sorry. I'll be good."

The man stops at the door not turning around "I love you Emma. This is what's best for you."

The man leaves closing the door behind him.

A woman with sandy blond hair puts her hand on Emma's shoulder "It will be okay Emma."

Emma looks up at the woman "I want to go home."

The woman wipes some tears away only to see them get immediately replaced "This is your home now Emma."

Emma looks around at the white walls with oak baseboards repeating "I want to go home."

* * *

The image changes to another vision of Emma not much older then the first flashback the same tan teddy bear resting on a pillow.

A boy, slightly younger then Emma, with dirty blonde hair, pokes his head into the room before creeping in and reaching for the bear.

Emma walks in grabbing the bear before he could "What are you doing? Get out of my room."

The boy looks up at her scurrying from the room.

Emma is sitting on her bed when a taller boy, about twelve years old, with the same dirty blonde hair as the little boy from before, storms into the room with the boy trailing behind.

Walking up to Emma he rips the bear from her arms "This is my brother's now."

Emma jumps off the bed "Give it back."

A man with dark brown hair walks in "What's going on in here?"

Emma points to the bear "That's mine."

The man looks at it recognizing it as something Emma came in with and taking it from the younger boy "You know not to take things that are not yours. Boys go and help Lucy with the gardening."

The two boys groan leaving the room.

The next day the same older boy comes in with another one his age "You got me in trouble twirp. Make another peep and I will make your life a living hell."

Grabbing the bear he wiggles it in Emma's face "Say good bye to this. Don't worry Andy will give it a nice new home."

Emma goes for the bear only to be pushed down by the other boy. Emma jumps up punching the boy that pushed her and tackling the boy that took her bear, the bear flying out of his hand and onto the floor in front of her closet.

A woman with auburn hair rushes in "Hey stop that. Get off of him. What started this?"

The boy points to Emma "She took Andy's bear I was just trying to get it back for him when she attacked me."

Emma shrieks "It's my bear they were trying to take it."

The woman picks up the bear calling out "Andy come here."

The little boy comes in "Yes mom."

The woman holds out the bear "Is this your bear?"

The boy's eyes light up "Yes."

Emma squeals "It is not. He's lying. That's my bear."

The woman hands Andy the bear "Emma it's not nice to lie. I want you to stay in here until supper to think about what you've done."

The older boy smirks while Andy walks away after sticking out his tongue.

A knock on the door comes with Emma's social worker opening the door "Hi."

Emma stands up grabbing her bag "They're sending me back aren't they?"

The woman nods "They are. Fighting isn't good Emma."

Emma starts packing her things "He pushed me first."

The social worker looks around "Where's your bear?"

Emma sighs "One of the boys took it."

At the door the man hands Emma the bear back "I believe this is yours. I am sorry Emma."

Emma takes it back "Thank you."

The boy she had tackled comments "Good riddance. You didn't belong here anyways."

The man scolds "Shush Austin. You didn't even give her a chance."

Austin grumbles "Did too."

Emma slides in the back seat slumping down and hugging her bear.

* * *

Regina watches as a young Emma is in and out of home after home that bear never leaving her side.

Finally the scene comes to Emma in a store looking up and down the aisle before shoving a box of Pop Tarts under her coat. A woman with blonde hair approaches Emma about to call her out for steeling.

A girl with dark hair and a natural tan with a cart stops at the end of the aisle "There you are. I got a cart."

Emma looks flustered for a minute before tentatively putting the Pop Tarts in the cart the exchange between the guard and the dark haired girl going unheard. The two buy things with a credit card then run from a SUV following them ending up in a cabin across from water. This is the happiest Emma is compared to the other flash backs. After making a brief recording, Regina remembering seeing it before finding the Snow Queen knew Emma before, the two share a kiss which becomes kissing. Regina growls lowly possessively putting her arm around the adult Emma's waist. The jealousy evaporates when a man with white hair comes in asserting himself as the dark haired girls father, thus crushing Emma leading her to walk away with tears in her eyes.

The next few flashes are the families finding out Emma's interest in females and kicking her out of their house.

Another shot shows the reappearance of the dark haired girl who gets Emma out of the house before stealing from the family Emma is currently in. This results in Emma running away and returning to the group home.

A series of Emma watching child after child leave the group home their spots being filled and the new ones leave before Emma flash over the screen.

The series ends with Emma sneaking out of the home and running away, eventually meeting Neal when she steals his car.

* * *

Regina wipes some tears on Emma's cheek hearing the Queen's voice, _As enlightening as this is we are running out of time._

Regina softly hums "Emma, dear, we have to go."

When Emma doesn't look away the Queen growls _You need to be firmer or you'll lose her._

Regina reluctantly bites "Miss Swan."

Angry green eyes snap to meet dark chocolate eyes making both Regina and the Queen flinch, the anger fades as Emma registers "Regina."

Looking around Emma asks "Where are we?"

Regina answers "Limbo, it's where they decide where you go next. You're coming back with me though."

Emma whispers "How?"

Regina straddles Emma's lap "With the only thing powerful enough to defeat anything. I am not raising another one of your children alone."

Emma's face lights up as she opens her mouth to speak Regina kisses her softly.

* * *

Regina opens her eyes finding herself back in her vault.

Looking towards Emma she slides off the slab she is on standing beside Emma running her hand through Emma's hair she whispers "I love you" kissing her again.

Regina turns to the entrance as a loud banging at the entrance fills the room before David calls out "Regina don..."

The rest of the words go unregistered when an "I love you too" hits Regina's ears.

Regina's breath hitches as a combination of elation and dread fill her. Regina rarely, never, got what she wanted so she doubted what she heard. Regina takes a breath holding it as she turns pleading with whoever would listen that her eyes would meet Emma's.

The sound of quick footsteps behind her cause Regina to groan "I can never get a moment of peace."

Regina's eyes finally land on Emma's face as she releases the breath she had been holding in her body crumbling at the sight in front of her.


End file.
